Lying
by BlackKiss'Valentine
Summary: Riza menyadari kesalahannya karena selalu berbohong. Tapi, semuanya sudah...


**Lying**

A Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction

by **BlackKiss'Valentine**

**2010**

Semua orang yang mengenalmu selalu berkata bahwa dirimu cocok dengan dirinya. Kamu sebenarnya begitu cantik dan sangat serasi untuk terus bersama dirinya, dalam konteks lebih dari sekedar hubungan superior-subordinat, kata mereka. Kamu selalu tersipu ketika mendengarnya, atau kadang merasa geli. Yang pasti kamu merasa senang, bahagia sampai rasanya tidak terbendung lagi. Kamu tahu kamu menyukainya dengan segala rasa cinta (yang dari dulu hingga sekarang) begitu meluap-luap.

Tapi satu hal yang menjadi masalahmu adalah kamu tidak mengakuinya.

"_**Mana mungkin itu terjadi. Kami mematuhi kebijakan Fraternization. Tak akan ada istilah seperti itu...**_" elakmu selalu sambil tersenyum.

Kenapa? Padahal setiap kali ia memanggil namamu (walau hanya jabatan atau nama samaran sekalipun), kamu merasa begitu senang. Jika ia membiarkanmu menyamakan langkah dibelakangnya, kamu merasa semakin dekat dengannya. Apalagi kalau ia mengatakan bahwa kamulah satu-satunya yang paling ia percayai, kamu pasti merasa bahwa ia juga merasakan apa yang kamu rasakan... Semua perhatiannya, semua kelakuannya... Kamu yakin kamu punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan seluruh cintanya, lebih –dan tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan semua gadis yang pernah ia kencani.

Kini kamu berdiri di depan sebuah kapel kecil yang indah, melihat setiap helaian bunga yang bertebaran diudara.

Kamu juga mendengar musik yang merdu, yang berduet dengan bunyi lonceng bersahut-sahutan.

Kamu melihat dirinya berpakaian putih bersih. Mawar putih –jenis mawar yang paling kamu suka, terselip di dadanya. Berjalan tegap dengan senyum menawan yang biasa ia perlihatkan padamu.

Dia terlihat begitu bahagia menggandeng pengantin_nya_.

Ya. Karena semua elakkanmu yang keras kepala itu, karena semua ketidakberanian yang menggrogoti hatimu itu, kini ia bersanding dengan seorang gadis dari toko bunga di sudut jalan itu. Bukan dengan kamu.

Kini kamu merasakan karmanya ,bukan? Inilah akibatnya selalu berbohong. Kini orang yang sangat kamu cintai pergi berbahagia dengan orang lain, bahkan sebelum kamu sempat menyatakan perasaanmu. Betapa tragis.

Sampai kemarin, semua teman-temanmu masih berkata bahwa kamu tetaplah wanita yang pantas mengimbanginya, yang paling pantas mendapatkan panggilan 'Nyonya Mustang', lebih dari gadis itu. Gadis itu, gadis yang beruntung itu bahkan tidak lebih hebat, tidak lebih berbakat, dan tidak lebih cantik daripada semua gadis yang pernah ia kencani, apalagi bila dibandingkan dengan kamu. Tapi kamu tetap menyia-nyiakan kesempatan terakhir itu dengan berkata, "_**Aku tidak mencintainya seperti itu**_."

Tak ada seorangpun temanmu yang bisa mencegah sumpah mereka, karena kau yang teman-temanmu perjuangkan mengaku tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Sakit bukan?

Kamu baru saja akan mengambil segelas minuman untuk meredakan tenggorokanmu yang tercekat ketika melihat dirinya dicium dengan begitu antusias oleh gadis itu, sebelum pada akhirnya kamu bertemu dengan_nya_.

"Ah, Hawkeye. Terimakasih sudah datang di hari pernikahanku."

Kamu merasa begitu tersayat mendengarnya menyapamu seperti itu. Apalagi kamu tidak bisa menghindar untuk melihat sebuah coretan merah yang ada disisi bibirnya –lipstik gadis itu. Ingin rasanya kamu hapus lipstik itu dari bibirnya dengan bibirmu, sampai tak berbekas.

"... Iya, sir. Selamat."

Semua teman-temanmu bergembira, lupa akan dukungan mereka padamu. Yah, kamu tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka.

"Sir, saya rasa saya harus mengataka sesuatu pada anda."

Kamu mau mengatakannya? Jangan bercanda.

"Apa itu?"

Kamu sudah kehabisan waktu.

"Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas,sir. Saya tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya."

Ini semua karena kamu berbohong, berbohong, dan berbohong lagi.

"Sir, saya..."

"Maaf, Hawkeye. Bisa kita bicarakan ini nanti? Aku akan mengantarkan minuman ini pada_nya_. Dia begitu gugup ketika mengucapkan sumpahnya, sampai bibirnya kering tadi... Ha ha ha. Tak apa. Tak akan lama. Sumpah. Aku akan segera kembali!"

Tuh, kan...

Kamu memang tidak akan mendapatkan tempat di hatinya lagi. Mulai saat ini, hatinya tidak akan diberikan padamu. Kamu benar-benar hanya seorang bawahannya _sekarang_, tidak lebih.

Kamu tidak akan menjadi lebih di dalam dirinya mulai saat ini.

"Ah, sir. Lupakan saja. Hanya masalah pekerjaan. Memang tidak pantas untuk dikatakan dihari yang baik ini, agaknya. Maaf telah menahanmu. Sekali lagi, _selamat berbahagia, _sir..."

Nah, kamu berbohong lagi. Lagi-lagi dengan senyum palsu itu. Tapi lihatlah! Kepahitan itu tersembul di lekukan-lekukan bibirmu!

"Baiklah. Terimakasih, _Riza_!"

Kamu tidak tahu harus bagaimana dengan panggilannya itu.

Ini semua karena kamu berbohong.


End file.
